This Alstroemeria variety originated as a sport of the variety Stalbel, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,193, discovered in my nursery in 1986 at Aalsmeer, Holland. This plant attracted my attention because it appeared to be a new color in the Stalbel family and one that I felt should be preserved as a progressive step in my efforts to provide a color range in the Stalbel family. For that reason, this sport was asexually propagated by me through several successive generations at Aalsmeer which demonstrated that the desired characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Subsequently, production of this new variety was carried on at Aalsmeer by dividing rhizomes and production for commercial purposes is thereby now being continued at Aalsmeer.